


Milan the Tiny Terror

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: De-aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milan and Carey are deaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milan the Tiny Terror

Tuukka growled as the little maniac kicked him in the stomach. Again. He had his arms wrapped around the squirming, flailing child having just snatched him from the countertop in the kitchen where the little brat had been attempting to break all his dishes after Tuukka had told him to stop coloring on his wall.

"You know that's not really how you hold a kid," Dougie told him as he came into the kitchen.

The kid, who three hours ago had been Milan, hit Tuukka in the face with a flailing fist.

And that was enough for Tuukka

"Fine then you take him," Tuukka said shoving Milan at Dougie. He couldn't very well put him on the floor because of the dish shards.

"Have you two found anything yet?"

"Nothing, but no one's going to tell us..." Dougie was cut off as Milan started screaming at the top of his lungs.

                                                                         *****************************

"Carey please?" Brendan begged the small child that was curled up on the chair in his hotel room, from where he knelt on the carpet by the chair.

But Carey just shook his head, burrowing further into the blanket that he had snagged from the bed.

They were in Boston for a game, P.K. had come to Carey's room to see if he wanted to go for dinner, when he discovered the child instead. A quick call had brought Alex and Brendan down and Max a few minutes later.

But Carey wasn't talking.

Max and Alex had went to go find someplace open to pick up supplies, while P.K. and Brendan attempted to figure out what happened.

"This is his fault you know," P.K. grumbled from the bed that he was on.

"We don't know that," Brendan argued, he knew that P.K. didn't approve of the relationship between Carey and Lucic, in fact the whole team knew how he felt.

Brendan turned back to Carey. He had his phone and was refusing to give it to anyone.

"I'm just going to call Milan," Brendan pleaded with Carey.

Unfortunately when Brendan said Milan's name, Carey burst into tears.

"Still think this doesn't have something to do with him," P.K. said helpfully.

                                                           *****************************

"I found his phone. It was under the seat of your car," Zdeno said as he came into the kitchen, where Milan was still screaming.

"What have you two done to him?"

"Nothing!" Dougie protested trying not to get hit by Milan.

Tuukka was cleaning up the broken dishes.

"He just started screaming!"

"You take the phone, I'll take him," Zdeno said.

"See if you can find a contact for Price. This has to have something to do with him." Zdeno handed over the phone and disappeared into the living room with Milan. Who, seconds later, stopped screaming.

Suddenly the phone in Dougie's hand rang. He was surprised and dropped the phone but thankfully Tuukka's goalie skills meant he caught it before it hit the tiled floor. He glared up at Dougie as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

                                                     ****************************

Brendan had finally gotten the phone from Carey just as Max and Alex returned. He stepped out into the hallway to find the number. It didn't take long, though Brendan noticed that Milan's contact was suspiciously deleted from the phone but thankfully the recently called list was intact.

"Hello," Brendan heard from a accented voice that most certainly wasn't Lucic's voice. "Umm hello. I'm looking for Milan?" Brendan said.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"Brendan Gallagher," he replied. "I have a problem and I think that Lucic might be able to help."

                                                   ****************************

"I found him," Tuukka said hanging up the phone.

"You talked to Price?" Dougie asked.

"Well not quite. But they're coming over here," Tuukka said.

"They?"

"Yeah," Tuukka stepped into the living room.

Zdeno was sitting on the floor with Milan who was colouring, nice and calmly, on paper, once more.

"How did you manage that?"

Zdeno just gave him a look. "Did you talk to him?"

"Price is coming over but there's something you need to know...ow!" Tuukka exclaimed as the box of crayons flew through the air, hitting him in the side of head.

"No! No Carey! No!" Milan screeched before he ran off down the hallway towards Tuukka's bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Krug asked.

No one had any idea but Tuukka remembered how grouchy Milan had been since Christmas. He should have questioned him more then.

"I'll go find him," Zdeno said but Tuukka followed his captain. They got to the bedroom but there was no sign of Milan.

"Under the bed?" Tuukka suggested. It made the most sense and both men went down onto the floor peering under the blankets. At the very head of the bed Milan was curled into a ball, and both of his team mates could tell he was crying quietly.

"Looch?" Zdeno said quietly.

"Go 'way," Came the quiet reply.

"What's wrong?" Tuukka asked. "Can we help?"

"No, go 'way," Milan repeated.

Tuukka sighed, "I'm going under," he said, squirming underneath the bed and reaching Milan. "Hi."

Milan blinked at him in surprise, his tiny fists wiping at his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on? This has to do with Pr...Carey right?" Milan sniffled. "Did something happen?"

"You no care," Milan accused.

"Yes I do," Tuukka said he knew how hard it was to date someone from an opposing team. He also knew how much teasing came along with it. Especially when they were about to play that team. "Will you come out from under the bed?"

"No," Milan pouted.

Tuukka decided to try a new approach. "You know if you stay under here the monster might get you?"

Milan let out an ear piercing screech and scrambled past Tuukka, into Zdeno's waiting arms.

"Tuukks, really," Zdeno asked rolling his eyes as Tuukka crawled out from under the bed. Milan was hiding against Zdeno.

"It got him out didn't it?" Tuukka replied brushing the dust off himself.

"And when he can't sleep you get to deal with it," Zdeno told him.

Before Tuukka could answer his doorbell rang.

                                                     ******************************

It had taken a lot to convince Carey that he should come with them to Rask's house. P.K hadn't been helpful in the least and it was actually Max who had convinced Carey he should go. Brendan personally thought that P.K. should have stayed at the hotel but Alex had convinced him the more the better since they were headed into enemy territory.

Brendan rang the bell and they waited. It took longer than he had hoped for someone to answer, long enough for Brendan to begin to wonder if this had been a joke when Rask finally opened the door.

"Sorry," Rask said. He stared at Carey who Max was carrying. "Come in,"

The Canadiens' followed him inside, where they were confronted with the Bruins on one side of the room. The two groups glared at each other. But then the Bruins noticed Carey.

"Oh," Krug said. "That's not a good sign."

Their captain stepped into the living room carry another child, who Brendan could only assume was Lucic.

"Well that's new," he said.

"It is," Chara set Lucic down on the couch. "Any idea what happened between the two of them?"

"No," Max spoke up. "I know Milan was in Montreal for Christmas and that Carey has been miserable since then but I don't actually know why."

"He's a meanie," Carey chose that moment to speak up.

"I said sorry," Milan fired back.

"You not mean it," Carey said.

The adults in the room were all silent, listening to the two toddlers argue.

"I wanna leave," Carey whimpered.

"We should go; we can figure this out without them," P.K. said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do a bang up job of that one," Tuukka growled, he recognized that they needed help but wasn't sure he wanted it from them.

"Oh I'm sure we'll have this figured out before you do!" P.K. said taking a step forward.

"Stop it," Zdeno took a step in between the two groups. "We have an important game tomorrow and we need to have this figured out before then. That means we are going to have to work together."

This made everyone quiet down.

Carey was upset by this turn of events and started to squirm to be put down. Max obliged, setting him on the ground which turn out to be a problem. Carey took off towards the front door.

"Stop him!" Brendan exclaimed concerned what would happen if he got out.

But Carey couldn't get a hold of the door knob and with a frustrated whine took off towards the kitchen.

"Great now there's two little terrors," Tuukka muttered.

"You stupid!" Milan exclaimed.

This time when the box of Kleenex came flying at his head he was ready and caught it easily. He pitched it to the floor, spinning towards Milan. "Would you stop throwing things at me?" he shouted.

Milan froze, his eyes getting huge and filling with tears. But before he could start crying his slipped off the couch and fled from the living room.

"Tuukka! Seriously!" Zdeno sounded incredulous.

"Who yells at kids?" P.K. asked.

Tuukka had had enough of this and stormed out of the living room himself.

                                                            ******************************

"Umm now what?" Dougie asked.

"We try and fix this," Alex suggested.

"Guess we'll have to go find them first?" Brendan said. "We should split up."

So off they went in search of their de-aged teammates, Brendan and Alex following Chara and Max and P.K. going with Dougie and Krug.

                                                                  ******************************

Tuukka wanted to throw something, to break something or maybe someone. He had been working on his anger issues, Eddie had helped a lot but there were still times when he just wanted to scream. And now was definately one of those times.

He looked around the kitchen for something that he could break without missing it too much when he heard a small whimper. The small sound deflated his anger quickly and he looked around for whichever one was making the sound. He found Carey huddled underneath the breakfast bar.

He crouched down so he was eye level with the other goalie. He would normally be delighted with the look of fear from an opponent but considering his opponent was currently like three years old he actually kind of felt bad. "Hi Carey,"

"Go 'way," Carey sniffled. Tuukka wondered if the two of them realized how much alike they really were.

"But I don't want to. I'd rather stay here and talk to you."

Carey sniffled again but nodded.

"So we've got a big game tomorrow and really I'd rather play against you then your backup. Who is your backup anyways?" Tuukka asked. Price didn't seem anxious to talk to him though and Tuukka continued on. "Anyways how am I supposed to play you if you're so tiny?"

"I still beat you," Carey said, still pouting.

"Oh you think so?" Tuukka said, he moved the bar stool so he could join Carey underneath the bar.

"Of course, silly," Carey giggled slightly.

"Well that may be the case but I think it would be fairer if you were big again. Do you think we could figure out what happened to cause this?" Tuukka asked.

Carey looked at the floor, shoe scuffing against the tile. He mumbled something that Tuukka missed.

"What was that?" Tuukka asked.

"He told me he didn't want to see me anymore. I don't understand why?" Carey turned his pouting expression towards Tuukka. "It was Christmas, why would he do this?"

Tuukka may have been distracted with his own Christmas plans but since they were playing Milan's boyfriends team a week later even he had noticed that the teasing had gotten worse than usual. He also knew Milan and the fact that he had probably taken it too far and had probably decided to do something stupid.

"I'm sorry," Tuukka said.

Carey looked at him sadly.

"But I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean it. The guys can be pretty relentless here. If you were both big again maybe he could tell you this himself," Tuukka said. "You know what, I'm going to go find him. Maybe if you two talk anyways you can work something out."

Carey nodded and Tuukka crawled up from under the breakfast bar. He was almost to the kitchen door when all of a sudden he heard, "Oww!"

In a voice that wasn't a toddlers.

Tuukka spun to discover a fully grown Carey Price underneath his breakfast bar.

A naked Carey Price under his breakfast bar.

The two goalies stared at each other.

"I'll go find you some clothes." Tuukka hurried off.

                                                                  ******************************

"Really?" Carey looked skeptically at Rask when brought back sweatpants and a Bruins sweat shirt.

"Would you rather walk around like that?" Rask asked.

Carey glowered at him but nodded and snatched the clothes from Rask's outstretched hand.

He dressed quickly.

"Suppose I should say thanks?"

Rask nodded not wanting to get into any mushy stuff.

He and Carey stood there awkwardly in the kitchen when Max and P.K. along with Hamilton and Krug. They all stopped dead in their tracks staring at Carey with jaws dropped.

"You're back!" P.K exclaimed.

"I am," Carey nodded.

"Does that mean we can get out of here?" P. K. asked. That of course didn't go over well.

"You can't go! Looch is still a kid!" Hamilton exclaimed. Rask and Krug had the same objections and soon the two groups were yelling at each other.

Carey tried to get their attention but no one was listening to him.

"Stop it!" A voice boomed from the doorway and everyone fell silent. Everyone turned to Chara.

"Thank you," Carey said. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Milan. But you guys should go back to the hotel."

"Yes, and we should get out of here," Chara suggested. "I'm sure that Tuukka and Carey can handle the rest of this. And would most likely prefer us to be out of their hair."

"Yes, we would," Tuukka said.

"But has anyone seen Milan," Carey asked as they started to leave.

******************************

Milan hated them all.

They were all stupid meanies.

Why would they bring him here? He hated Milan.

And that just made him sad. He didn't hate Carey, he loved Carey. But he had ruined everything.

Milan curled in a ball underneath the bed again, vowing to never come out.

"He's probably under there again," he heard Tuukka say. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone?

"Milan?" Came a different voice. He looked up and found that Carey was looking at him and that he was big again. "Will you come out from under there?" Milan glared at him. "Please? We need to talk about this," Carey begged.

Milan hesitated but finally crawled out from under the bed. "Make him go 'way,"

"Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you," Tuukka sounded exasperated.

Milan just shook his head.

"Rask?" Carey said.

Tuukka sighed. "Fine I'll leave my own bedroom!" Tuukka turned and stomped out of the bedroom.

"You know he's not that bad. Nicer than I thought. Could be a little less grumpy though," Carey said.

                                                              *******************************

It had been close to an hour since Tuukka had been banished and he was a little worried about what was going on. He knew he should go check on them and make sure that they were all right but was hesitant to go do this. He didn't really want to make Milan angry again.

But he headed down the hallway anyways.

The room was silent and Tuukka poked his head into the room.

He sighed as he took in the scene. Both had fallen asleep on his bed but unfortunately Milan hadn't changed. There really wasn't anything that he could do right now. Grabbing a blanket he threw it over the sleeping pair and clicked off the lights.

He headed back to the living room, slumping back down on the couch. He glanced at the clock and while it was late it wasn't too late. Tuukka grabbed his phone off of the side table and dialed Eddie's number. "Hey" he said when the phone was answered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was still up," Eddie answered. "What's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Should be. But we had some excitement earlier. Milan and Price turned into children" Tuukka said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't sound all that surprised."

"It's not the first time I've heard about something like this." Eddie said. "They'll turn back eventually."

"I know," Tuukka hesitated. "I think that it's kind of my fault though."

"Tuukks," Eddie sighed. "How is this possibly your fault?"

"The guys like to tease Looch and I. Especially if we're about to play yours or Price's teams. I know they've been extra hard him recently, before Christmas expecially. I should have...I should have helped him. Should have stood up to them more," Tuukka confessed.

"You are talking about Lucic right. I'm pretty sure that he could stick up for himself," Eddie said.

"You don't know him," Tuukka snapped.

"Tuukka," Eddie said.

Tuukka regretted it as soon as he had snapped at him."I'm sorry, it's been a long day. I should get some sleep."

"Yes you should," Eddie said. "Don't worry. Everything is going to work out. Have a good game tomorrow?"

"Thanks Eddie," Tuukka said and then hesitating for a moment, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Eddie said.

As Tuukka ended the called he failed to notice the kid-sized Milan slip away from the living room.

                                                                   *******************************

Tuukka fell asleep on his couch. He actually slept pretty silently until a hand shook him awake.

It was morning and Tuukka realized that it was Milan shaking him awake. A full sized Milan.

"You're back!" Tuukka scrambled to sit up.

"I am," Milan smiled. "Carey's making coffee and I'm sorry."

"For?" Tuukka was confused.

"Terrorizing you," Milan answered. "It wasn't your fault that this happened. But I was blaming you. That's way I kept throwing things at you."

"Milan did you...?"

"I was jealous," Milan continued on like Tuukka hadn't spoke. "You seem like you can ignore everybody. Like you and Lack have this great relationship. Something that I'm not always great at."

"Except that you're better than you think." Carey said as he came into the room, handing Tuukka a cup of coffee. He draped his arms around Milan, resting his chin on Milan's shoulder. Tuukka couldn't help but notice how Milan relaxed when Price did this.

"It's something that I'm going to work on," Milan nodded.

The doorbell rang.

"That would be my ride." Carey said. "I'll see you after the game?" Milan nodded as Carey pulled away, but he caught his wrists, pulling him back for a quick kiss.

The doorbell rang once more and Carey pulled reluctantly away. "I should go. Thanks Rask."

"You're welcome," Tuukka said. "Let's not have it happen again though all right?"

"Sounds like a plan. And just so you know it's a fair fight again and I am going to beat you." Carey grinned at them before leaving the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before all the trades happened.


End file.
